loaded_marchfandomcom-20200213-history
Mordred ap Aneurin
Mordred ap Aneurin is a member of the Druids. He was thought to be part of the NWO, but his true alliances remain unclear. We get our first glimpse of Mordred in War Games. Gwaine is sent on a mission with Owain, Percy and Merlin to assasinate Mordred. Mordred was a double-double-double agent -- who was, at root, a Druid masquerading as a Generation Zero in the NWO while simultaneously being in Aredian's employ and being the employer in turn. The connect-the-dots was a three dimensional fractal that would only make sense in a completely different sphere of existence" --Merlin in Collaborations Personality He is a sorcerer with very strong magic--not as strong as Merlin's but he has more magic than any of the Directory's of Aredian's men. His eyes flash orange-gold when he uses magic. In War Games, he is a bit of a brat (e.g. when he gave Gwaine - who'' merely'' tried to assassinate him - the finger). He seems to get really angry when he finds out that Merlin was not only tortured at Aredian's hands, but also not given treatment to heal the injuries from said torture. He's a riddle, basically. History Mordred is from Wales. His father was a Geneation Zero for the NWO. He grew up with friends and family who were all Druids.He grew up hearing the stories and the prophecies, which scared he and his cousins, making them feel helpless. When Mordred was old enough to be properly initiated he was fostered. : "It didn't matter that I was young. When they spoke about an active movement against the threats to the Balance, the elders spoke in front of everyone." -Mordred talking about the NWO as a threat He disappeared on his way home from school when he was around 16 and is thought by MI 5 to be a major weapons dealer. Mordred is now trying to restore magic to the world, but not in an extremist way, like the NWO. His best way to do this now is to join with Excalibur (as of part 14). Relationships Mordred is allied with Cennydd. Mordred says they went to school together, but Cennydd hints at a more profound relationship. He only speaks Welsh to those he trusts and whom he doesn't consider an enemy. He has a complicated relationship with Aredian, which involves Aredian thinking that he's the boss of Mordred, when in reality Mordred is the boss of Aredian, and Mordred ocassionally drugs Aredian to make him think they've had sex. It is also likely that Aredian raped him at least once, as hinted in Collaborations. Quotes about Mordred Nobody knows about Mordred," Edwin said. He leaned in conspiratorially. "The bloke's a myth. They whisper about him. He's the kid who went to school, and one day, walked out the gates, down the street, hopped a tram, and disappeared. He showed up a few years later rubbing elbows with the first generation, but mostly he stays underground. The rumour is, he's one of the ones who are going to turn the world on its ear. How, or when, or what, I don't know." -- Edwin Muirden on Mordred in R&R. Category:Characters Category:NWO Category:Druids